


The Sky (Is Full of Flying Chickens)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Top Wing (Cartoon)
Genre: I have no idea where I was going with this, Introspection, Tiny Angst, WILL come true, and it shows, dreams do come true, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Chickens weren't meant to fly.At least, that's what his ma always told him. Our wings are too short, she'd said. We can only fly for so long before we get tired.Rod knows differently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Sky (Is Full of Flying Chickens)

Chickens weren't meant to fly.

At least, that's what his ma always told him. Our wings are too short, she'd said. We can only fly for so long before we get tired.

Something ugly curled within his chest at the thought.

 _It wasn't fair,_ he thought, laying in his bed one day. _I wanna fly too. I wanna touch the sky._ He thinks about all the other bird species that could fly, how they made it look so easy, so... _fun._ He doesn't know if he'll ever get the chance to experience it; to know what flapping your wings far longer than two seconds feels like.

_Chickens weren't meant to fly._

He envies others, for their ability to fly. He looks at cockatoos, eagles, and hawks alike when they are flying overhead on their farm with an awestruck expression. He looks at the wings as they flap, how some birds are able to gain speed the longer they fly. He knows that when some birds - like the falcon - dive bomb, they're laser focus on a specific point and it's just so _awesome_ to see (and a little scary).

And then he looks at his own wings.

Short. They are so short. Can barely lift him up off the ground, and even then, it's only for a moment. He's barely off the ground before his wings gets tired and he finds himself back on the ground, feet planted, as if he'd never left.

_"Ma, why **don't** chickens fly?" _

_"It's because we weren't meant to fly, honey."_

He grows restless, every time he sees another bird flying over, every time he's reminded of his shortcomings. It's not like he _has_ to fly, but he wonders what life would be like if he could, if any of them could. Maybe his little brother wouldn't been so scared of flying, then. Maybe he would've been able to be just as good of a flier as Swift.

_Swift._

He remembers seeing the blue jay for the first time. He flies just as swiftly (pun unintended) and graceful as the other birds. He's able to do twists and turns and other cool tricks midair, building speed just as the other larger birds would, and land neatly on his feet, every time. Every time he saw him, he knows the admiration is glowing in his eyes, his heart thumping wildly as the blue jay continues to impress him over and over again.

_I wanna meet Swift._

_Chickens weren't meant to fly. We have short wings._

Seeing him, seeing _Swift_ in action, gave him the courage to at least _try._ Nothing's impossible, he thought. There hasn't been a flying chicken _yet_ (Chicken Little notwithstanding. _His_ story had more or less to do with the sky falling), but there could very well be one. _Him._

So, in spite of what his mother told, in spite of having short wings, in spite of everything, Rod was going to fly. He will earn his wings one day, and join the rest of the birds in the sky; meet _Swift_ up there too so he could tell him how much of an influence the blue jay had on the rooster that could.

One day, but for now, Rod's going to have to stick with the ground.

_But not for long._

_Chickens weren't meant to fly._


End file.
